1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the high pressure turbine of a gas turbine, such as those used in turbojet engines to propel aeroplanes. More precisely, it relates to the fixing of the liner on the inside of a distributor of the high pressure turbine and, in particular to the reduction of the gap that exists between this distributor and its liner at the lower platform, so as to improve the sealing of the assembly.
The invention also relates to the partial or complete brazing of the metal components.
2. Discussion of Background
Present-day and future gas turbine engines, such as the turbojet engines which are fitted to civil and military aeroplanes are currently the subject of research aimed at improving performance and the maintenance of these turbojets. The consequences of these improvements are the provision of a reduction in fuel consumption and the maintenance costs of the engine, whether the engine is under the wing of an aircraft or in a workshop for an overhaul. Consequently, taking account of these objectives obliges aircraft engineers to reconsider the specification of certain parts of these turbojet engines. This is, in effect, the situation with regard to the seal at the lower platform of a distributor of a high pressure turbine.